pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Savanth
Personality & Character Savanth does not act upon instinct. Unlike other darkers, he will avoid combat if he is at a disadvantage. Instead, he will recruit the assistance of other darkers or plot a method to overcome his disadvantage. He is also uncommon in the sense that he would not be evil if he had free will. He does not enjoy killing, (but he doesn't feel bad of course), so he doesn't care about torturing his targets. Quick and efficient is the style savanth usually trives for. Skills & abilities Savanth is best described as a walking chemical spill . He has acidic fluids glowing in his neck and torso and his claws tail and spikes have traces of this fluid making his physical strike far deadlier than they would be other wise, even his saliva is acidic. Savanth himself is a very tall strong darker capable of rending lesser opponents with ease and despite his size hes incredibly fast and agile especially on the ground. Toxic fumes are released upon the use of his element making entire areas contaminated. He can even breathe these fumes directly if he so desires. Hes one of the select few who have the acid element and has mastered it to above average but is just under mater level due to acid already being deadly enough on its own and his particular acid emits toxic gas . Acid Spray He can spray a long range stream of acid that dissolves anything it touches, and toxic fumes emanate from the impact area. He can also shoot his acid spray upward raining his element on his foes Acid bombs and toxic gas bombs Savanth can condense his acid into a projectile that explodes and sprays his acid and toxic fumes over a large area. He can do the same with the toxic fumes in the form of a toxic gas bomb that can cover whole areas in the deadly corrosive fumes. Toxic Gas Savanth can call forth the toxic gas his acid creates in the form of a breath. The gas causes blindness, burns skin, severely damages the eyes and tissue but worst of all if breathed in directly it causes respiratory failure and internal damage to vital organs such has the lungs. This gas along with the acid it emanates from can make entire areas toxic wastelands. Acidic Saliva Savanths acidic saliva makes his bite even deadlier than it is already since its nearly as corrosive as his acid and emits deadly fumes as it dissolves whatever it touches. Acid Coat Savanth can coat his body in acid making his physical attacks even deadlier, his body hazardous to touch and toxic fumes emanating from him in one go. Just touching him or being to close to him can lead to death or severe injury. Acid Storm Savanth first coats himself in acid and flies up and spins around at rapid speeds for a total of 10 seconds while using his poison spray. This is easily his most devastating attack as it gets his acid and fumes over a very large area. Immunity to poison, Acid, and underwater adaptivity He is immune to his own acid and poisons of any kind and due to being from the water branch hes a rather good swimmer. Him being in the water is possibly the worse case scenario. While water nullifies his acids corrosive effects, the toxic chemicals that come from it are not which can lead to entire water sources being contaminated. Acid Scythes He coats his retractable claws and sharp blade like tail with his acid and turns them into make shift sickles that cut and melt through what ever they cut .The slashes like all his other acid based attacks produce toxic gas. When using his acid coat this method of attack becomes even more deadly. Parasitic feeding Like with all parasites he can feed on negative emotions and get a power boost. Any emotion will do for him most of the time. Weaknesses Elemental Light. His glowing parts are his weakness. While durable it is possible to either bisect or decapitate him with enough force problem is that the attacker would get doused in acid and dissolve not to mention any cuts or openings would cause toxic gases to leak out as well. Backstory A spawn of Poisonomorph and an unknown beta darker. Originally, Poisonomorph attempted to kill their clutch once they hatched, but the darker stopped her. While Darkers do not have a reproduction instinct or a directive to pass on their genes, he saw good potential in their offsprings to become skilled fighters, which could benefit them. Although, one of the hatchlings were weak, and both Poisonomorph and him ate it - deeming it unsuitable for their... 'plot'. After his sister was promoted to beta, he followed her along with droolepad. When ever kaige is, savanth and droolepad are most likely somewhere near by. Gallery Pl_savanth_by_dragonoficeandfire-d8ynrvv.png|Concept art dark squad.png|Savanth and his siblings cfbf600b4869acf3c6a9e031e1c8cbf9-dbfgwl1.png|Savanth roars (drawn by ulv-f) S.png|Savanth using his toxic gas breath Notes *He walks, runs and jumps like a Raptor from Jurassic park; *He has a tendency to use his acid covered retractable claws to dig deep into an opponents flank stomach or neck and slice them wide open Its extremely messy but is quick and efficient; *Despite being the second largest of the spawns hes incredibly fast and agile. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite